Two Lonely Souls
by Kynthia
Summary: Ami is drug to a club by Rei and Minako and isn’t having much fun when a certain dark haired cyborg shows up. Ami/Android 17


Disclaimer: The characters used within do not belong to me. I am writing this without permission but am receiving no money from it. The story itself does belong to me so don't steal it!

Author's Note: Corny title I know. I know I should be working on Altered Destinies but this idea hit me and just would go away until I typed it out. Anyone that is familiar with anything that I have written before will be surprised after reading this. I am pretty sure it is the first no angst thing I have ever written. I'm beginning to worry about myself. I never write fluff. *begins to mutter to herself* There wasn't a single dead body. *looks up when she realizes the audience is still there* Well tell me what you think! Remember to review!

Summary: *One shot* Ami is drug to a club by Rei and Minako and isn't having much fun when a certain dark haired cyborg shows up. Ami/Android 17

Two Lonely Souls

By: Kynthia

Ami watched the dancers as they spun and jumped under multi colored lights on the dance floor from her vantage point against the wall. She was wearing a short, pale blue, spaghetti strap dress and wishing she hadn't let Minako talk her into wearing the strapped blue heals that were killing her feet at the moment. Minako and Rei had both been in town at the same time for once and had wanted to have some fun by clubbing. At first she hadn't been so sure if it was a good idea but had agreed anyway. She had never really fit in with this kind of atmosphere. Her earlier foresight had been correct. Ami was not enjoying herself.

Minako and Rei were out on the dance floor surrounded by their newly adopted all male fan clubs. Sighing, she turned away from watching her friends enjoy themselves and pushed a lock of blue hair behind one ear. Knowing she couldn't leave yet sense Rei had driven, Ami headed over to the bar to get a drink and sit down.

*~*~*

Android 17 made his way through the doors of the club. He had gotten tired of sitting around and having nothing to do but sit in his cabin and dwell on the upcoming marriage between his sister and the short, bold monk. Why his sister had decided to marry the fool he would never know or comprehend. So the end result was trying to hit every club within flying distance in one night. He was sure by now he had set a new record.

Sitting himself down at the bar he ordered a vodka. It didn't seem to matter how much he drank because he never got drunk. Being an artificial human had its perks at times.

Seventeen gave the dancers out on the floor a quick once over. Everyone seemed to dancing to some peppy upbeat song that made him want to gag in his current state of mind. Nothing there to really interest him. Then he began to pay attention to the people in his immediate area. A short blue haired girl to his right caught his attention. She was wearing a pale blue dress, had short blue hair, and was probably the only person sitting at the bar not trying to drink themselves into unconsciousness. Eyeing her drink he was sure is was some kind of soda.

He wasn't totally sure what about her had caught his attention. There didn't seem to be anything unusual about her, well except maybe the blue hair but he had seen people with blue hair before.

*~*~*

Twitching nervously, Ami glanced around the bar. At the moment she was at a complete loss and her brain had pretty much decided to take a leave of absence without leaving a forwarding address.

She had seen the cute guy when he had walked in and nearly choked on her soda when he had set down on the stool next to her. If she had been anyone else she would have taken advantage of the situation somehow, but she was her. So she continued to sit where she was and sip her drink as if nothing had happened. Then the unusual and unthinkable had happened. She felt someone's eyes on her and cast a quick glance to the left to see the guy just looking at her with a curious expression on his face.

Trying to keep her eyes locked on her glass, Ami tried to figure out how to react. Dealing with boys was not her forte. Minako would probably flirt with him but she didn't feel comfortable flirting with a complete stranger. Makoto would have just grabbed his hand and probably pulled him willing or not onto the dance floor and there was NO way she was going to do that any time this century. Usagi had a boyfriend that she had been pre-destined to be with so looking in that area for help would prove fruitless. Rei, depending on the mood she was in at the moment, would either tell him to stop looking the hell at her or would strike up a conversation. Ami managed to hold in a sigh when she realized she was probably doomed. 

'Well,' she thought a little cynically, 'it could be worse. I could still be back home fighting monsters.' A stray thought managed to escape that let her know that she would probably rather be fighting monsters. At least she knew what she was dealing with then.

*~*~*

Seventeen smirked a little when he noticed Blue, what he had dubbed the girl, start to get a little nervous. His scrutiny obviously unnerved her a bit. He was a little surprised at that surely she was used to members of the opposite sex looking at her. She was quite attractive after all.

Turning fully towards her he offered her his hand hoping to convince her he was harmless (he allowed himself a mental chuckle at that) and began to introduce himself. "Hi. I'm Seventeen."

She turned around in surprise. She took his hand a bit timidly before speaking. Taking on a slightly quizzical expression. "Seventeen?"

"My father wasn't particularly original in the naming department," he replied with his usual smirk. It was better than telling her he was an android that was named by the order in which he was created by the insane doctor who he had later killed. Somehow he didn't think that would go over to well.

"Oh. My name is Ami."

*~*~*

Hearing a slow song start up Ami glanced out to the dance floor again. Since they had been playing faster music all night it wasn't hard to notice. 'Maybe someone made a request,' she thought absently. They had changed the lighting with the music. Instead of the vibrant bright light of earlier the had soft blue lighting here and there while everything else was mostly kept in shadows. They must have been going for some sort of romantic mood. 

She was trying to spot Rei and Minako again when she suddenly became hyper aware of the boy, Seventeen, beside her again. He was giving her another weird look. The first had been curious this one seemed to be more considering. Well, he wasn't smirking anymore. Every time he did that she would get a weird feeling in her knees.

Ami nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a cool hand land on her arm. She looked up quickly and a pair of frost blue eyes caught her gaze. She held her breath unconsciously as she stared there. She was completely unaware of the fact that she had done the same to him.

*~*~*

Seventeen was staring into a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. 'Snap out of it!' a little voice in the back of his head yelled at him. He wasn't acting like himself and that bothered him far more then he would have liked. Hoping she hadn't noticed him staring he decided to continue with what he had started before he had blanked out.

"Do you want to dance?"

Even in this dim lighting his eyes were able to pick up on the blush that had risen to her cheeks. He smirked in response. He had to admit she was cute when she did that. She nodded meekly and he led her onto the dance floor.

Unknown to either of them there were two pairs of eyes watching from just beyond the dance floor. One giggled slightly while the other clamped a hand over her mouth to try and shut her up. Their friend was finally enjoying herself and there was no way she was taking any chances of screwing this up for her. Even if the chances of Ami actually hearing them were nearly nonexistent.

Once out on the dance floor Seventeen put his arm around Blue's waist, he was still mentally referring to her as that. He felt her tense up at first but as they started to sway a bit to the music she began to relax. Normally he wouldn't bother with slow dancing but she was cute so he figured what the hell.

*~*~*

Still in shock that she was dancing with such a cute guy Ami moved with the music without really paying attention to it. Her mind, she was ashamed to admit, was paying far more attention to the feel of his arm around her waist and his body against hers. She was doing her best to fight off another blush. When she was sure she had it under control she looked up to try and read his expression.

Not being able to tell much just by his expression she was very surprised when he bent down slightly and kissed her. It was amazing. Any worries she had about being nervous around him flew out of her head at the feel of his lips moving against hers. Every part of her body that was touching his became hyper aware to any and every sensation. She had closed her eyes without realizing it and had moved her arms up around Seventeen's neck.

Seventeen was completely unaware to the fact he was holding her even closer then before. He had decided that this was as close to heaven as anyone with his track record was ever going to get so he might as well enjoy for as long as he could. He ended up being the one to break the kiss though, reminding himself that humans needed to breath.

While they stood panting, still in each other's arms, two sets of eyes were smiling at them.

"So, Rei, when do you think we should plan the wedding?"

"We should probably put off the planning session until they have at least gone out together."

"Told you requesting that song was a good idea."

"Yes you did Minako."

The End


End file.
